


secretive salmon run

by Emberlyn_Spire



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Corruption, Eggpreg, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Loss of Virginity, Monsters, Pregnancy, Salmon Run (Splatoon), Secret Identity, Sexual Content, bad teammates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emberlyn_Spire/pseuds/Emberlyn_Spire
Summary: A turf happy inkling gets caught cornered in a salmon run, with her lack of skill, she learns a new way to contribute to the run, but soon she fears having her secret revealed.





	1. Chapter 1

I'm Nessa, i always frequent turfwars so i can ink as far as i can see, its always fun to see how quick i can cover every little part of a map, until morray towers shows up. "oh for squids sake! that map? ugh, always getting enemys who go up to our base and slowing us down, camping from below." knowing the time, grizzo should be opening up soon, and hopefully with weapons that let me get as much turf as i want.

Its time for the next boat, i was quick to drop my turf war clothing as i saw that the Areospray MG was in rotation, it was lost outpost. leaving plenty to procrastinate getting eggs and rather turf up so my team doesn't trip up as they do their usual slick. "i think this makes up for the maps they threw around this hour!" and with that i give out a sigh of relief.

In the locker rooms inside the grizz co. building i hastily get on my uniform, i don't bother zipping up my boots into the overalls, and i forget about the saved special weapons. then a octoling calls me out "hey!" i turn to see them as they make me equip the sting ray specials. "how come she gets the splash down?" i whined "no body gets to choose. its random and no one does trades, you know that" he told me. i angrily put the packs on my hat and got onto the boat. We then were deployed on the rusty outpost, my team begins searching the edges for any salmon activity.

I swim up to a corner behind the egg container area, a smell stands out over the oily sea. "eugh... what the... what got splatted here?" this wave i didn't get any close range weapon, i got a scoped e-liter 4k, "maybe something against the side of the wall? i'll just shoot it off..." I begin charging up a shot and look through my scope, seeing if i could find any weird rotting BBQ things left by those chaotic cods. "where... ermm.." suddenly i'm knocked into the corner, barely holding onto my weapon, a cohawk had sneaked behind me, it slowly slithers closer, i was ready for the next hit to land and i would just be revived... i closed my eyes waiting to be splatted like any other time. but...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW starts next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW starts here.

I kept my eyes closed, as he grabbed me i started to get scared, this never happened before. "w-what do you want!? ehh?" he took off my boots, that's when i realized. "you... w-why am i even talking to you! stop!" thats when he took off my overalls, leaving me nearly exposed, i could feel the sticky green ink holding me down to the ground by my skin.

All i had on was my hat, my spats, and a under shirt. without my overalls my breasts could occupy the space needed, a decent C cup, and my body was more of a short stack, but my hips could rival marina's, but out here, without a fresh suit on or atleast a viable weapon, it felt so lewd. 

"you are so gonna get splatted you big... dirty... wh-whaa? no way!" my bantering was shifted to denial as the co-hawk undid its clothing to show its large dick, already prepared. "you freak! where is everyone! he-" then it snuffled my mouth shut with its large fin as it started to rub its dick against my spats. all i could do was look on, bashfully and prude, hoping my spats would last long enough for the wave to end. 

"mpphh! mhh mphhphh, mmh mp mhh mphhph..." (ughh! you monster, why would you even...) at that moment my spats ripped open, my virgin pussy was pierced with my spats. "Mmpphhhhhh!!" he let go of my face as i caught a breath of dirty air, the pheromones of our interaction blew out my resistance, all i could think of was how my insides were spread open by this enemy, it's thrusts were slow but its size left big impressions in my head, even in such a vanilla position like missionary it felt so wrong with a salmonoid, the risk of it felt good on another level, he held onto me tighter and sped up its thrusts, i couldn't help but try and wrap my legs around its sides as tears ran down my face.

Then i was alerted by the wave ending, "ahh!? oh my! oh no!" i started to panic, what would happen if the wave ends like this? with this beast still inside me? the time was left at 7 seconds, my head left my body as i orgasm ed for the first time, not even realizing that i was close. "a-aahhh!" i tried to keep in my moan. then he finished inside me, so much leaked out like how it does in those... things online... in those 10 seconds it felt like whole minutes, he kept his dick in me for as long as he could until the wave ended, luckily we did not meet the quota. so i could have a moment on the way back to think over what had happened.

When i was back in the locker room taking a warm shower in my own ink, my new spats felt tighter on me, i checked the size and its the same as before, "weird..." i sigh for relief that i was not caught, but now i feel like a whole new inkling... "i'm a little hungry, earlier than usual" i blush as i remember what happened, but my mind held onto hunger more than my dignity, and i managed to flirt up a horny boy to buy me a shean-wich...


End file.
